Lorsque le futur et le passé se rencontrent
by Damenoire
Summary: Lorsqu'on se perd dans les méandres du passé, on n'y revient jamais vraiment. Harry Potter ne se souvenait plus d'où il avait entendu cette phrase, mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas s'appliquer à sa situation. Entre le passé, le présent et le futur, le jeune Griffondor ne sait plus où donner de la tête.


Lorsque le futur et le passé se rencontrent

Par : Damenoire

Je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première fiction et que je prendrai tous commentaires dans la mesure où ils sont constructifs et quelques suggestions d'idées.

 **Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne sont pas de moi, malheureusement, gloire à J.K Rowling!**

 **Slash :** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter. Sinon, les couples sont à découvrir, même si je garde les couples généraux. Il y aura quelques nouveaux personnages de mon cru, alors soyez gentils.

 **Note:** M

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure:** Je posterai le plutôt possible (délais d'une semaine manimum à cause des cours.)

Bon alors les noms des personnages, des maisons et autre, je garde la version FRANÇAISE, sauf pour Snape (je n'aime pas la version français).

Je crois avoir fait le tour.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Prologue**

Poudlard 1945.

Un meurtre venait d'être commis et nul ne savait qui en était responsable. Tout ce qu'on pouvait déterminer c'est que la jeune fille était morte subitement dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Alors que le brancard passait devant lui, Tom Jédusor sourit ou du moins ce qui s'apparentait à un sourire n'était qu'une légère grimace. Mais en façade il se semblait troublé et voir même horrifier.

\- Tom, ne devrais-tu pas être dans ton dortoir à cette heure?

\- Désolé professeur, dit le préfet en chef en se retournant pour faire face à son professeur de métamorphose, je terminais ma ronde lorsque j'ai entendu du bruit qui provenait de ce couloir, j'ignorais… j'ignorais que j'allais trouver le corps de cette fille.

Parfois il s'étonnait de ses talents d'acteur.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, mon enfant que tu es dut faire face à une situation aussi… déplaisante.

\- C-ce n'est rien professeur ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois la mort d'aussi près… avons-nous trouvé le coupable?

\- J'ai bien peur que non, Tom, soupira Dumbledor, au vu des évènements, le conseil d'administration envisage même de fermer l'école pour une durée indéterminée.

Une veine tressauta sur la tempe du futur mage noir, seul indice de sa contrariété. Cela perturberait tous ses plans. Il n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité que l'école puisse fermer et si elle fermait, cela voudrait dire retour en enfer, son enfer depuis sa plus tendre enfance. L'orphelinat.

\- Tu devrais retourner à ton dortoir Tom, les corridors ne sont plus sûrs pour personne désormais. Cela sonnait comme une proposition, mais le septième année vit très clairement l'ordre qui s'y cachait.

\- Bonne nuit professeur, dit le jeune Serpentard en tournant les talons pour rentrer à sa salle commune.

Sa magie crépitait et il avait de la difficulté à la contenir. Le futur mage noir était contrarié, _très_ contrarier. Une fois devant l'entrée de la salle commune, il siffla le mot de passe.

Nox regnat

 _que les ténèbres règnent_

Une fois dans la salle commune, il libéra tout sa magie. Les divans s'éventrèrent, les tableaux tombèrent des murs et les ampoules éclatèrent sous la puissance magique relâchée. Il fit fuir les quelques élèves qui y flânaient encore malgré l'heure tardive. Le silence revenu de nouveau dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Mais malgré ce qu'il pensait, le préfet n'était pas seul, il pouvait sentir une présence silencieuse. Une magie spéciale. _Sa_ magie.

\- Seriez-vous contrarié, mon prince, se moqua une voix.

Le jeune Serpentard se retourna et fusilla sur regard l'imprudente qui l'avait dérangé et comme si ce n'était pas assez, elle lui sourit. Alors là, il songeait vraiment à commettre son deuxième meurtre de la soirée. Un petit coup de _crucio_ devrait faire l'affaire. Du moins, ce serait ce qu'il aurait fait avec n'importe quel autre impertinent, mais malheureusement _elle_ n'était pas n'importe qui.

\- **_Morgane_** , siffla-t-il en fourchelangue.

\- **_Tom, dois-je comprendre que ton plan rencontre certaines… problématiques?_** susurra la Serpentarde.

\- **_Tire sen les conclusions que tu veux._** Répondit froidement le jeune meurtrier en puissance et s'assoyant négligemment sur le seul fauteuil ayant survécu à la soudaine crise magique.

\- **_Serait est-ce se vieux Dumbledor qui te mettrait dans cet état?_**

 ** _\- NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM!_**

 ** _\- Alors j'ai raison…_** constata-t-elle ** _que vas-tu faire maintenant?_**

Le silence perdura entre les deux camarades, un silence complice que seul Tom Jédusor pouvait retrouver auprès de sa camarade. De son amie, s'il peut dire.

 ** _\- Attendre la fin des Aspics._**

 ** _\- Et après…_**

 ** _\- Reprendre ma revanche… et ce qui me revient de droit!_**

La jeune brune sourit, releva le bas de sa robe de nuit pour ne pas qu'elle se mêle aux débris et s'avança vers le futur cauchemar du monde sorcier.

\- **_j'attends ça avec impatience mon prince._** Dit-elle en saisissant le menton de son camarade.

~ ~ HP

Poudlard express 1997

Il régnait une drôle d'atmosphère dans le train depuis que celui-ci avait quitté la gare. Les premières années se tenaient tranquilles, les deuxièmes années et les troisièmes années se chamaillaient entre eux. Les quatrièmes tentaient de les calmés, les cinquièmes et les sixièmes les ignoraient et bavardaient entre eux et les septièmes années étaient un mélange de tout ça, puisqu'ils prenaient conscience que ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils prenaient le train en direction de Poudlard, du coup pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce moment.

Mais Harry était long de cette agitation. Il repensait à la vision de la nuit dernière et tentait de comprendre pourquoi il avait entrevu le passé de Voldemort et pourquoi ce moment précis du passé. Et aussi qui pouvait être bien cette fille qui semblait proche du futur mage noir? Car s'il avait bien compris une chose, c'est qu'il existait un lien entre lui et la fille, mais il ne comprenait pas encore en quoi cela le concernait. Avec toutes ces questions en tête, il pouvait pratiquement sentir la migraine arrivée.

\- Ça va aller Harry? demanda Hermione.

\- Hum hum, répondit-il en hochant la tête?

La dernière chose qu'il voulait, était d'inquiéter ses amis et encore plus Hermione. Harry appréciait beaucoup ses meilleurs amis, mais parfois ils pouvaient se montrer un peu trop collants et dans ces moments-là, il préférait être seul.

\- Allez-viens, dit Hermione peut convaincue, il doit bien rester une cabine de libre.

\- Et avec un peu de chance, on ne tombera pas sur des Serpentards. Émit Ron.

Après quelque minute de recherche, le trio trouva enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient, mais le dernier compartiment était déjà occupé par un locataire. Une femme d'une trentaine année, les cheveux bruns bouclés profondément plongés dans son livre.

\- Vous pouvez entrer, dit-elle à leur intention en tournant une page de son livre, je ne mords pas.

Ou peut-être pas.

Le trio légèrement confus s'installa dans la cabine. Cette situation leur rappelait étrangement leur première rencontre avec Rémus et cela piqua leur curiosité.

\- Vous être le nouveau professeur de DCFM? demanda poliment Hermione.

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut Miss… la femme plissa des yeux.

\- Granger, Hermione Granger. Répondit-elle peut offusquée par les propos de son visa vit.

\- Miss. Granger sourit-elle, mais dans votre cas, il s'agit peut-être de l'une de vos grandes forces.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Ils étaient perplexes face à l'attitude de la femme et ne savaient comment réagir, car celle-ci avait réussi à réprimander et complimenter leur amie dans une seule phrase. Mais cela troubla encore plus Harry, car cette lui semblait familière et son attitude ne l'avait pas vraiment surprit. Il se sentait comme face à une vipère et devait juger si elle allait attaquer ou non.

\- Mais vous avez raison, mademoiselle, je suis effectivement votre nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du mal. Poursuivit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Derrière cette façade froide et sèche, elle se moquait d'eux, Harry en était prêt à mettre la main au feu.

Soudainement, le train s'ébranla projetant le trio sur leur professeur. Les roues crissèrent sur les rails pendant un moment, puis le train s'arrêta. Un silence lourd s'installa, alors que les passagers prenaient conscience de ce qui arrivait, se changeant rapidement en panique lorsque les élèves aperçurent des ombres noires entourer le train.

Ils étaient assiégés.


End file.
